Kogomei Nara
| birthdate =April 26 | age =21 | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type =AB | hometown = | countryoforigin =Konohagakure | countryofliving =Yoshigakure | affiliation =Konohagakure Jonin | partner =Ace Korimachi | previous partner = | family =Kogomei's Mother (Unnamed) Ace Korimachi (Lover) | clan = Nara Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Jōnin | classification =Shinobi | reg = | academy =13 | chunin =14 | jonin =16 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='GOJUTSU' HONJUTSU Autonomous Formation Field of Lines FUDEJUTSU Trait Seal SHODŌJUTSU NINJUTSU Shadow Sewing Technique Black Spider Lily Shadow Gathering Technique Shadow Imitation Technique Shadow–Neck Binding Technique Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique Shadow Merge Hiding in Shadow Technique Kagemusha Ultimate Shadow Art Shadow Queen Character Bind Technique Dragon Spying Technique Velocity Eradication Velocity Eradication: Constant Assault Vantablack Ocean GENJUTSU All Seeing Darkness | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Paintbrush of Change Book of Change Shuriken Senbon }} Background Learning the Ways of Natural Energy Appearance Abilities Being adept in Gojutsu, Fudejutsu, and Honjutsu, Kogomei is highly skilled at creating techniques Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and even Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Velocity Eradication, and Velocity Eradication: Constant Assault are based off of Railguns. "Velocitas Eradico", Latin for "I, am speed, eradicate". Gojutsu Word Techniques (語術, Gojutsu) are unique techniques Kogomei in battle, through use of her Kasei no Hon, and Kasei no Fude. Her techniques are often compared to Shodōjutsu, but are a slightly different variation of it, as she can give her creations life itself, through use of Yang Release chakra using her Paintbrush of Change. By her understanding of Kotodama, she knows that power lies in the use of words. Applying this principle to her technqiues, she is able to use words to empower them, as well and change things, all at the simple writing of a phrase. Without understanding of a technique though, she is unable to change the properties of a desired object or person. She does this though the modification of an object or individuals Kotodama, via seeing, hearing, or interacting with a said object or individual. After years of training with her Paintbrush of Change and Book of Change, their techniques become second nature to her, being able to cast techniques via thinking them, while simply devoting a little more chakra than normal to the technique at hand. Its also known that certain words can't be used as a Gojutsu, such as "Invincible" and "Immortality", among many others, as words suchs as these just won't take effect. The reason behind this is unknown, but its assumed that its in place to keep someone from becoming like a deity. Using this, she can create unique seals that achieve certain functions. *Conceal (隠): She can hide objects, and places completely from view, as well as the chakra signature they possess and or emit. *Seal (封): This can have different functions. **Creates a unique boundary that cannot be crossed. **Seals an object within something. *Amplify (拡大): Kogomei can increase the power of her techniques. *Cease (中止): Causes an object or thing to cease its function. *Limit (限界): She can limit the particular function of something. *Half (半分): She can reduce the power or function of a person, place or thing by half. *Evade (躱す): used to evade objects, people and attacks, as they simply bend around her. *Unseal (開封): Used to unseal something. Kogomei's usage of this particular gojutsu is what gave her rise to fame. *Restriction (限定): Used to restrict movements, thoughts, senses, and/or actions. *Waste (屑): Used to make the opponent waste something; e.g. Movement, chakra, momentum, exc. *Boundary (境): Used to create boundaries that can't be crossed, even with ST Techniques. *Amplification (倍率): Used to amplify something; to increase the the magnitude or order of something. *Manipulate(使う): USed to manipulate a person or thing, whether animate or inanimate. *Release (解放): To relinquish control of. *Banish (追放): To banish away something. Using this technique, she's know to keep people out of certain places. *Switch (転向): Used to switch places with something. This process occurs instantaneously. *Return (帰り): Used to return an object back to its original owner. Kogomei used this gojutsu to have her Book of Change returned to her. This process occurs instantly. *Reach (到達): This gojutsu is used with her Paintbrush of Change in sword form. When uttered, it extends the reach of her sword without increasing the size or speed of the sword itself, just allowing the blade to hit its target. It also allows her to attack desired objects in different locations at the same time, in the same instance. *Disable (使用禁止): To limit someone in their use of something. *Truth (): Used to force an opponent into telling the truth about anything the user asks them. Weaknesses The weaknesses in gojutsu lies in the amount of chakra put into each technique, as it extends its activation time, but cost slightly more chakra the longer it is activated. It also depended on the opponents chakra level. Honjutsu Book Techniques (本術, Honjutsu) are unique techniques Kogomei uses through her Kasei no Hon, or Book of Change. She uses this in combination with Fudejutsu to achieve her unique brand of Gojutsu. Fudejutsu Paintbrush Techniques (筆術, Fudejutsu) are unique techniques Kogomei uses through her Kasei no Fude, or Paintbrush of Change. She uses this in combination with Honjutsu to achieve her unique brand of Gojutsu. Fūinjutsu Kogomei uses fūinjutsu mainly through her Kasei no Hon, and Kasei no Fude, and it highly skilled in its usage. She is so skilled in this particular area, that she has been known to seal the very heat Fire Release techniques are known for, making them useless. She is even capable of using her Book of Change to undo seals on the spot by uttering a simple phrase. Shadow Imitation Kogomei is highly skilled at using this ninjutsu. He shadows slowly grow weaker over time, but she is able to strengthen them by merging her shadows with the shadows of other objects. Also, her shadows are at their strongest when its dark outside. Tools Kogomei possesses 2 unique weapons that were passed down to her from her mother. Since the age of 6, she was taught how to use her two unique weapons, the Paintbrush of Change, and the Book of Change. Paintbrush of Change Paintbrush of Change (化成の筆, Kasei no Fude) is the unique tool that belongs to Kogomei, passed down from her mother. It has the ability to "record" and "erase" and is used with the Book of Change. It is spiritually linked to the its counterpart and the user through training and has the innate ability to know the location of its user the Book at all times, via writing out the information in thin air. It possesses the ability to change its appearance as well as its size to meet the current task at hand, often taking the appearance and size of earrings when not in use. When disguised as a weapon, it takes the appearance of a black and red katana. It is imbued with Yin Release and Yang Release Chakra. Book of Change Book of Change (化成の本, Kasei no Hon) is a unique tool that belongs to Kogomei, passed down from her mother. It has the ability to "bestow" and "engender" and is used with the Paintbrush of Change. It is also linked spiritually to its user as well as its counterpart, and has the innate ability to tell there the user and the Paintbrush is at all times, as well as who is currently holding it, by displaying the information on one of its blank pages. It possesses the ability to change its appearance as well as its size to meet the current task at hand, often taking the appearance and size of earrings when not in use. When disguised as a weapon, it takes the appearance of a normal katana. It is imbued with Yin Release and Yang Release chakra. Juinjutsu After earning a contract with the Spiders, more specifically Black Widows, Kogomei learned about their various techniques, and eventually gained their signature Juinjutsu, the Black Widow Juinjutsu. This juinjutsu is located on Kogomei's Back, and resembles a large tattoo. When activated, it releases the Black Widow's unique senjutsu chakra into her body, further empowering her shadow based abilities, as well as allowing her to secrete and use unique types of webbing, and a poison that's hallucinogenic and acidic in nature, causing extreme necrosis on areas comes into contact with. Summons Kogomei has a summon contract with Black Widows. Her summon's name is Yamikohi, which means "Dark Empress" or "Dark Queen". Image Gallery Paintbrush of Change 2.png|Paintbrush of Change KogomeiNara3.jpg|Kogomei Nara KogomeiNara.jpg|Kogomei Nara up close Yagyu_jubei_hyakka_ryouran_samurai_girls_by_ice_do-d3fs0j1.png|Kogomei with her two tools. Yagyuu Juubei by Ainoa.png Yagyu_Jubei-1.png Tumblr_m4i9kwttk51rwal94o1_500.png Jubei_Resolve.jpg|Kogomei worrying for Ace. ShadowForm.png|Shadow Queen while combining her tools together. KomomeiNara.jpg|Kogomei smiling Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Jubei Yagyuu. *Kogomei's use of Gojutsu, or "Word Techniques" are based off of Kotodama.